Maxed Combined Human
Summary Maxed Combined Human is an idea I thought of where we take every human that has ever lived bump all their stats up to the maximum humans have done so far and stacking all their stats into 1. Yes, this profile is extremely unrealistic but I think it's pretty interesting. Powers and''' Stats 'Tier: 7-A '| Low 6-B''' Name: '''Maxed Combined Human '''Origin: '''The Real World '''Gender: '''None '''Age: '''33 (Although this is a Maxed Combined Human and all, I decided not to combine the ages because that would be weird and instead just go with the modern average age of a human) 'Classification: '''Homo Sapiens Sapiens '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conditional Instinctive Reactions (With enough experience, procedural memory can be used to predict movement and automatically execute a response, granting increased reaction speed), Master Martial Artist, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Veronica Seider can identify people from more than 1.6 km. It can utilize echolocation. Tetrachromacy allows a person to see 100x more colors than the average person. Supertasters have a far more acute sense of taste than an average person. Has Perfect Pitch), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Preparation, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master Scientist, Master writer, Master artist, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, thousands of other abilities and skill sets, Corruption (Type 1), Seduction Intuition, Social Influencing, Accelerated Development (Research, Intelligence. Ferdinand Waldo Demara Jr. was able to learn almost anything in an extremely short amount of time and replicate it with relative ease, and could take on practically any identity he wanted to just by learning what he was supposed to know) Enhanced flexibility (Marfan Syndrome is a condition that affects the connective tissues of the body which can give an abnormal amount of flexibility. Martin Laurello can rotate his head 180 degrees. Julia Gunthel can fit inside a 50x50 cm package), Michel Lotito has a stomach lining twice as thick as a normal person's, Limited Technology Manipulation (Has complete knowledge and mastery over all aspects of technology that is known), Hacking, Pain Manipulation immunity (CIP is a condition that causes a person to feel no pain), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Rajmohan Nair can withstand being shocked by electricity 30 times the amount that can kill an ordinary man. Biba Struja can withstand electric shocks of up to a million volts), Fear Manipulation (Urbach-Wiethe is a condition that causes a person to not feel fear), Empathic Manipulation (Antisocial Personality Disorder is a condition that causes a person to feel few emotions and not care about the rights of others, also effectively removing all morals), Heat Manipulation (Wim Hof ran a marathon in -20 C temperatures in shorts. Timo Kaukonen survived and was conscious after 6 minutes in a 110 C sauna), Poison Manipulation (Mithradatism is the process of building an immunity to certain venoms and poisons through small, non-lethal doses. This can build a resistance to most animal venoms, plant poisons, and arsenic), Disease Manipulation (Would have every anti-body produced for every human disease), Radiation Manipulation (Induced Radioresistance is receiving Small doses of ionizing radiation that can allow a greater resistance to radiation) 'Attack Potency: Mountain Level+ '(Jonah Lomu can generate 7593 joules with a tackle, multiplying this by 107 billion (The total ammount of humans that have ever lived) and we get 812 Megatons) | Small Country Level (Humans are estimated to live another 8~ million years and 55.3 million people die each year on average. Multiplying these numbers together and adding already existing humans and living humans in around 8 million years I get the total number of humans that will ever exist at around 450 trillion. Multiply this by Jonah Lomu's tackle and that's 3.40 Teratons) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '''travel speed (The maximum speed humans have reached so far is around 28mph Multiplying this by 107 Billion we get nearly 3 Trillion mph (4.8 Trillion kph), or around 4,500x the speed of light) with '''Massively FTL+ '''combat speeds (The fastest punch ever recorded was 45mph. Multiplying this by 107 Billion we get nearly 5 Trillion mph (8 Trillion kph), or around 7,200x the speed of light) | '''Massively FTL+ '''travel speed (28mph x 450 trillion = 18.8 billion x speed of light) with '''Massively FTL+ '''combat speeds (45mph x 450 trillion = 30.223 billion x speed of light) 'Lifting Strength: Class T '(The most weight any human has ever lifted was 6270lbs (2844kgs). Multiply by 107 Billion and we get ~608 Trillion lbs (~304 Trillion kgs), which is the weight of a medium-sized mountain) | '''Class E '(6270x450 trillion = 2.82 quintillion lbs) '''Striking Strength: Moutain Class '(Hardest punch ever recorded produced 2800 joules. 2800x107 billion = 299.6 Megatons) | '''Large Island '''to '''Small Country Class '(Around 1 Teraton) '''Durability: Mountain Level+ | Small Country Level Stamina: Immensely High (Dean Karnazes once stayed up running for 80 hours straight. Even cutting this number in half to compensate for the fact that Maxed Composite Human would not only be running, but this also adds up to around 489 years of stamina) | Unfathomly High Range: Interplanetary '''(The longest arms to date were 2.26m long. Multiply by 107 Billion and we get 252 million km) | '''Interstellar Standard Equipment: 'Unknown (Though anything humans have made or know of that could remotely be used for combat, it would be able to as well) 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Is a polymath and polyglot. Holds a degree in every field of study on earth. Can solve any equation/problem ever solved. He is a master in every known combat. He knows how to play every single sport and instrument. Knows every single story, piece of media or work of fiction ever conceived. Knows every historical event that has ever been documented or experienced. Fluency of every language. Possesses every single skill or talent that a human has ever had. Hyperthymesia is a condition where a person can remember almost everything they've learned in vivid detail. Can utilize speed reading. The NR2b gene increases memory and learning speed. Ferdinand Waldo Demara was able to learn various tasks in far less time then a normal human could) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable, except typical biological needs of food, water and rest '''Key: '''All humans who '''have ever lived |''' All humans that '''will ever live Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Composites Category:Mega-Composite Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Hackers Category:Pain Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Heat Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Phoenks OC's